Tickle the Doodat
Tickle the Doodat is a friend of The Hooley Dooleys. She was also the second friend to be presented out of the 5 characters, introduced in 1997, her best friend is Russell the Muscley Kangaroo. Actors 'Performed by' *Mary - Ann Henshaw (1997) *Alistair Cowie (1998) *Shannon Faith (1999 - 2000) *Ngaire Kowalski (2001) *Trudy Welke (2002 - 2004) *Nadine Welke (2004 - 2005) 'Voiced by' *Fiona Wyllie (1997) *Kristen Butts (1998 - 2009) Trivia *She was originally going to have pink fur but changed to purple instead as she had pink skin (like those of a nearly hairless animal like pigs or some certain species of monkeys, like macaques) as it was very confusing to tell from the colour of the fur from the colour of the skin Is purple and pink *In the first video, she said she liked going to the Hooley Dooleys House because it was entertainment to her. *There's a reason why she's purple, it was very easy to tell apart from the fur from the skin. *Tickle was born in june 13 1995. first appeared in the second album, "Splash" in the song "The Doodat Dance " since that Tickle was actually one of the examples of the species of Doodats but her name or gender wasn't mentioned yet anytime now sooner or later until the first video was released in 1997 but you can tell by the "girly" looks, appearance and colouring; pink skin, pretty-looking pink/red blushing face with "make-up" on and purple/pink fur and eyebrows or eyelashes. *She went though seven different performers. *She was also the first Hooley Dooleys friend to be un-clothed, since Russell has blue and red checkered pants *Because of her name, she likes Tickling people as she not only puts out her arms and waves her fingers like if she's going to tickle the target audience watching in some certain scenes, she also tends to laugh and giggle as well in some certain times in some certain scenes as well since that tickling people is a kind of quite silly and childish but very funny thing to do. *Her species, the doodats are very strange and very funny creatures or animals of unknown origin; they maybe more like the extinct, Megaladapis, so called "koala lemurs", but they are not native to Australia and are not actually marsupials at all; the term "koala" was used for their "cute" and "cuddly", teddy bear-like appearance; short stumpy tail, rounded tufted ears for examples; which is how they were described; and therefore, they are in fact, actual lemurs which are related to primates such as apes and monkeys, native to Madagascar; in fact they maybe more like primates like apes and monkeys like the ape-man creatures, the yowies for example or marsupials like kangaroos like Russell or cuscuses and possums like Poss for examples; both of these animals are native to Australia and represent the combination of any of these animals for the doodats as they appear to be more like a cross between apes and monkeys, cuscuses and possums and koalas by their "cute and cuddly", teddy bear-like appearance; short stumpy tail, rounded tufted ears, barely large rounded pot-belly, almost hairless human-like face with a possibly wet nose, and nearly webbed hands and feet. Category:Characters Category:Hooley Dooley members